


She Don't Know She's Beautiful

by penguin97



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin97/pseuds/penguin97
Summary: Three times Hope doesn't tell Kelley how beautiful she is, and one time she does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off the song "She Don't Know She's Beautiful" by Sammy Kershaw. I have like no inspiration for the next chapter of HaLL, so I'm kind of just writing like three different one-shots, and this is the one I decided to post (and actually finished). One of these days there will be another HaLL update, if any of you read that and a re wondering.
> 
> Also, I didn't explicitly state it in the story, but Hope's not married at any point in this fic.

There were still at least fifteen minutes of the game left, but Hope didn’t care. She watched as Kelley almost tackled Carli to the ground, a look of pure elation on her face. 

And how could there not be, when the defender had just scored her first international goal in a  _ World Cup semifinal _ ?

So no, Hope was not exactly paying attention to the rest of the field at the moment. She watched as the younger woman smiled so widely, taking in the shouts and cheers of fans as the play was being reset on the field. It was one fucking fantastic goal, Hope thought, and she reminded herself to tell Kelley that later.

But right now, right now Hope was watching from the goal, taking in the happiness and excitement on Kelley’s face. Hope didn’t think she’d ever seen the younger woman any happier than this moment (except maybe when they won gold in London, but that’s a memory that seemed like a lifetime ago).

Play was about to restart, and Hope focused back in, but not without one last thought.

_ She didn’t think she’d ever seen Kelley so beautiful than in this moment _ .

* * *

 

Kelley stepped out of the elevator, in a short black dress that fit in all the right places, and Hope didn’t mean to stare, but  _ fuck _ , the younger woman looked too good not to. And this wasn’t even the first time Kelley had been dressed for some fancy event (they’ve had like five events in the last two months  _ alone _ that had required more formal wear) but the keeper couldn't help it. 

Kelley just looked so confident and sexy, the dress doing everything right for her figure, and Hope could only stand there and stare, praying nobody notices.

When the younger woman began to walk towards her, the keeper looked down to her phone, pretending to read something on the screen.

“Hey, Hope,” Kelley greeted, smiling.

“Hey, Kel,” Hope replied with a smile of her own. “Are you excited?” she asked, though it’s a pretty obvious answer. The other woman seemed to be vibrating with excitement.

Kelley gave her an incredulous look. “Are you kidding? We’re meeting  _ the president _ . Of course I’m excited!” she exclaimed a little louder than necessary.

The older woman chuckled, shaking her head amusedly. “It is pretty exciting,” she agreed. “Though, if you don’t settle down a bit, you might pass out from excitement and miss it, and I might laugh at you if you do,” she teased.

The defender pouted, playfully hitting Hope’s arm. “Don’t be mean, Solo,” she whined.

The keeper laughed. She wanted to tell the defender how stunning she looked, but she noticed the rest of the team appearing in the lobby. “We better go join them if we don’t want to miss out,” she said instead.

Kelley nodded, and with one last smile, turned to join the rest of the group.

Hope watched as the defender walked ahead of her, thinking how she’d never seen anyone as beautiful as Kelley was in this moment.

* * *

 

The game ended in a draw, though just barely. Kelley’s goal was ruled offsides, and that was Hope’s only saving grace. Though she’d never admit this to anyone, let alone Kelley, she wouldn’t have been too upset had it been an official goal. She might have even been a little disappointed it had been ruled offsides (again, she’d never admit this, especially to Kelley).

But, if it had been a goal, seeing the defender’s smile and excitement would have lessened the disappointment at letting in a goal. But, the game ended in a draw, so Hope didn’t have to think about that too much.

Though neither side was victorious, Kelley bounded up to Hope as joyful and energetic as if her team had won.

“Technically, I scored on you,” she teased as she practically jumped on top of the keeper in what Hope assumed was supposed to be a hug.

The older woman laughed, shaking her head as she returned the overzealous defender’s hug. “Technically, you still haven’t,” she retorted. “Alex must have passed her offsides curse to you,” she joked..

Kelley finally let go of the taller woman, dropping back to the ground. “Rude, I was onsides and you know it,” she huffed, though she couldn’t quite hide the smile that broke through.

Hope chuckled. “Sure you were, Kel,” she replied sarcastically. “Better luck next time, though.” She sent the younger woman a wink.

The defender laughed. “I’ll score a goal on you one of these days,” she warned playfully.

The keeper shook her head. “Keep dreaming, Kel,” she retorted, smirking.

Kelley laughed, brushing away a few stray hairs. Even after playing ninety plus minutes, covered in sweat with grass stains on her jersey, Hope thought the younger woman was the most beautiful person she’d ever seen. 

Really, the keeper didn’t think there would ever be a time Kelley  _ would not _ be stunningly beautiful. The problem was she didn’t know how to tell the younger woman this. So, instead of saying anything, Hope just gave Kelley one last hug and a “See you in camp,” before letting the defender walk away when some of her Sky Blue teammates called for her. 

While she talked with Christie and played with Reece and Riley for a few minutes, Hope thought about how beautiful Kelley looked, even with the sweat and dirt stains (and how Kelley would probably make fun of her for thinking that if she knew).

* * *

 

Most of the girls were going out the night before the day off they were given, but Hope planned to stay behind in her room for the night. Her shoulder had been taken a few hard hits in practice earlier in the day and was causing some pain, and no matter how long she’d been on the team she still had a hard time going out to bars and clubs with the others. Not to say she never did go with them, but this time she would pass on going out.

On the way back to her room from the trainer's’ room, she ran into Kelley, who was stepping out of her room.

“Hey, Solo,” the defender said. “You going out tonight?” she asked curiously.

Hope shook her head. “Not tonight,” she replied. “I took one too many hits on my shoulder in practice, so I’m going to stay back and ice it,” she explained, motioning to the bad of ice in her hand. “Plus, I don’t really feel like getting into a drinking contest with Ashlyn,” she joked.

Kelley laughed, nodding her head. “Yeah, I’m hoping no one does tonight,” she replied.

Hope took a moment to look her over. She was wearing dark jeans and a grey button up shirt, so the keeper assumed they were just going out for a few drinks, and not to whatever popular club was in the area. Kelley had her haired curl, and had just enough makeup on to make her hazel eyes even more bright.

Hope couldn’t stop herself from blurting out, “You look beautiful tonight, Kel.”

The younger woman blushed, looking away from the keeper. “Thanks, Hope,” she replied, shyly tucking her hair behind her ear.

The keeper smiled, looking behind Kelley and down the hall. Noticing no one else around, she took in a deep breath. “Do you, uh,” she stuttered, fidgeting with the bag of ice. “Do you want to go out sometime? Just the two of us?” she asked nervously.

Kelley grinned. “Yeah, that sounds great,” she answered. She leaned in, pressing a kiss to the older woman’s cheek. “How about we talk about it later?” she asked as Ali and Alex appeared in the hallway.

Hope nodded. “Yeah, later,” she agreed. She noticed the other two walking towards them. “Have fun tonight, Kel,” she said before walking towards her room, but not before giving younger woman one last shy smile.

“What was that about?” Ali asked as they watched Hope disappear into around the corner.

Kelley shrugged, smiling innocently. “She was just telling me I looked beautiful,” she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review if you'd like! 
> 
> Probably not my best work, but I thought I'd share it with you all since it's something I've actually finished.


End file.
